Perfect Vacation
by Jessie-chan Lisa
Summary: When Usagi and her friends decide to go on a vacation, guess who is going to the same place? Please review!!!!
1. Perfect Vacation-Chapter 1

Alternate reality (that means they are not sailor scouts, they are regular  
people)  
Title: Perfect Vacation  
By: Jessica Conkling and Lisa  
Jessie-chan: I am happy to be writing with Lisa!  
She is a talented young author!  
E-mail me at mercury_moon81@hotmail.com  
Lisa: Well, hi everyone, and here is my second attempt at a romantic comedy.   
I would like to thank Jessie-chan for allowing me to co-write this fic with her. Well,   
that's all I have to say for now, and don't forget to e-mail me at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Thanks, and enjoy our fic!  
---  
Scouts are about 17 and they are planing a vacation ^^Also lets just pretend  
in Japan you can start driving at 16 like in America PLEASE!  
*puppy dog eyes* hee hee....  
Disclaimers: *groans* Do we have to put this in here? Alright, Sailor Moon   
and the others don't belong to us, but this story does. Please do not sue us! ^_^;;;  
Rating: PG  
~~~~~~  
"REI!" Usagi wailed, "Why don't we go here?" Usagi asked as she pointed to  
America."  
Rei bonked Usagi on the head with a pillow.  
"ODANGO! We don't have that kind of MONEY! WE NEED MONEY TO GET PLANE  
TICKETS! WE DON"T HAVE MONEY!!!!" Rei shrieked.  
  
Usagi rubbed her head,"Gosh Rei you don't have to be such a dictator about  
these things I was just suggesting!"  
  
"Its quite alright, Usagi, it would have been a nice idea, but we have to  
think more along the lines of Japan first," said Ami as a matter of factly.  
  
Chad was walking by the door and overheard their conversation, "Ya know! I  
have a cabin up by MT. (can't remember mountain name) and it's right by the  
hot springs and everything!" He said, and then was glomped immediately by  
Usagi and Rei.  
  
"CHAD! YOU OWN A CABIN!?" They both shouted at the same time. Silence was   
all they heard  
sice Chad was being squeezed to death.  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
"MINAKO! MAKOTO! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Rei yelled, her face turning red   
with anger.  
:slurp: :gulp: "Alright Rei." Makoto said as she set down her tasty Mountain  
Dew.  
:pop:  
:chew chew chew:  
:pop:  
:chew chew chew:  
:pop:  
The girls all watched as Minako made a world record in bubble gum chewing   
and  
bubble blowing.  
  
"MINAKO!" yelled Rei in a very threatening voice.  
:swollow:  
"REI! You made me loose my GUM!" Minako yelled, slightly ticked off.  
"Oh! That's not all your going to loose!" said Rei as she rolled up her  
sleeves. Makoto and Usagi grabbed on to her, pulling her back while Ami was   
being  
the shield for Minako.  
  
"As I was saying I could LEND you all the keys to my cabin, but Andrew and  
one of his friends also rented out two of the rooms. I forgot wich ones   
though!"  
He said cheerfully.  
  
"REALLY CHAD!?" Usagi, Rei and Minako asked in union.  
  
"Yep!" He proclaimed, very proud of himself that Rei was happy with him and   
not  
chasing him with that whicker broom of hers.  
  
YAY!" All the girls chorused, very happy that they were going to get to go   
on a  
trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*in the van on their way to the cabin*  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:snore:  
:munch:  
and breath>Rei thought silently as she clutched the steering wheel.  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:snore:  
:munch:  
:fuming temper:  
:slurp:  
:pop:  
:snore:  
:munch:  
:fuming temper:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Motoki, why is it AGAIN you HAD to rent a place out in the boonies, AWAY  
from civilization!?" Mamoru yelled while crossing his arms across his chest.  
Then he gripped the upolstry as Motoki barely missed his second car he   
almost hit  
that hour.  
"AND WHY DID WE HAVE TO TAKE MY CAR!" He fummed, his eyes flashing angerily.  
  
"Ahhh! Come on Mamoru! Lighten up and enjoy the scenery! plus......  
  
"WAAATCH OUUUT!" Mamoru yelled, grabbing hold of the sterring wheel.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Usagi snored quietly, murmuing in her peaceful sleep...that is...until...  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" Rei screamed, steering out of a red car's way as she stopped   
at the side of the  
road, air leaking out of a soon to be flat tire.  
"Great! Just great!" She muttered as she walked towards the car car   
angerily, preparing to give  
the people in the car a piece of her mind...  
  
"Just who do you think you are?" She yelled at the to men coming out. "We   
are...huh?" Rei gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, in shock.   
"Mamoru-san, Motoki-san?" She asked, dazed.  
  
"Rei, what happened?" Four girls rushed out of the car, afraid that   
something drastic had taken  
place.  
"Rei, I'm scared." Usagi says, walking towards Rei until...  
"Mamoru-baka! Just what in the world are YOU doing here?" She inquired,   
advancing towards him  
and Motoki.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I don't NEED to answer that question, Odango Atama,   
but if you really  
want to know, Motoki, my so called friend here made me come on this stupid   
trip, using MY car."  
The shot a dirty look towards Motoki.  
"Nani?" Motoki seemed confused. "I thought you wanted to go." He teased   
lightly, a huge grin on  
his face.  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He replied tiredly. "Now why don't   
we get this over  
with? Where are you going so we can take you there. Once you're there, call   
up someone to fix  
the flat tire, and all will be well again. Sound okay?" He inquired the five   
girls.  
"Well..." Makoto started, only to be muffled by Usagi's hand.  
"No, it's not okay!" She shouted into Mamoru's face, blue fire dancing in   
her sapphire eyes.  
"We are stuck here because of you!"  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "It was Motoki who was driving."   
He stated simply,  
gesturing to his embarrassed friend.  
"Uh...it wasn't me?" Motoki tried to play innocent.  
"Usagi, why don't Mamoru and I drop you where you need to be, and then we   
will fix everything?"  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, stunning Mamoru and Motoki both by the sudden change   
of attitude. "Great!  
Arigato Motoki." She embraced him tightly.  
"Uh...sure Usagi." He mumbled, staring at Mamoru will had a weird look on   
his face. Was it  
jealousy perhaps?  
  
"So where do you need to go?"  
"Um...to a cabin up in the mountains...belongs to Chad..." She scratched her   
head. "I don't  
really remember..."  
Mamoru and Motoki's mouths dropped open, unable to be shut again.  
Usagi noticed this, and thought weirdly of it. "Nani?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You're going to stay at a cabin on the mountains? We are too! Chad also   
rented us rooms there!  
Well what do you know? We are going to be spending lots of time together."   
Motoki, Ami, Rei,  
Minako, and Makoto all stared at Usagi and Mamoru, rubbing their hands   
together wickedly.  
  
"Incoming looks...not good." Mamoru muttered.  
"Uh-oh..." Usagi replied. She knew what her friends had in mind...to set up   
Mamoru and her. And  
guess what? The perfect opptortunity has presented itself...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jessie-chan: Oh my oh my, Looky here open opertunity for ROOM PICKING! *evil   
cackle*  
Lisa-chan gomen nasi, but I GET really carried away with chapter of the   
humerous kind.  
*evil grin* Fear me....  
Lisa: *shudders*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So the six people got into Mamoru's car, and drove up to the cabins in the mountains. Inside, they found different rooms...and just guess what would happen next...  
  
"We get THIS room!" Ami and Mokato both said in unison as they slammed the door to the tree and water room.  
  
"What is this??!! First come first SERVE?!" Mamoru yelled as he waved   
his arms around  
frantically. His anger clearly showing.  
  
"Mamoru-baka, watch your language, or I'll stick Rei-chan on you," Usagi replied calmly  
with an inocent smile.  
Mamoru winced at the thought of Usa's best friends temper, "Okay, okay you   
win!"  
  
Minako and Motoki snook off together and ran into the Lilly room, and called   
from the door,  
"WE GOT THE LILLY ROOM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DARN! Come on Usagi before the other rooms are taken!"   
But before Mamoru could comprehend why he was dragging Usagi with him to find a room together, they were prepared to run as fast as they could. But maybe it was because everyone was going off in pairs, OR MAYBE cause he actually liked her deep down.  
  
Usagi stared at him, her eyes wide, and looked back at Rei as her best friend   
seem to go farther and farther away.  
Rei was stairing at them with bugg eyes too.   
friend? FOR HER  
ENEMY!????? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!> Then she glanced around furiously,   
  
DARN CAMERA WHEN I NEED IT!!???> She asked herself as she ran off to find one,  
frantically rummaging through the bag and bags of luggage.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was draggin Usagi behind him going top speed,   
(AN-Jessie-chan: The   
way I picture it, reminds me of someone eager to get to their honeymoon ^^ I'm so mean to Usa-chan)  
  
Mamoru found the room that said Rose Room and a light bulb clicked on in his   
head.   
"THIS is the PERFECT room!!" He replied out loud, then ran in the room, and flung usagi into the room into the closet where Usagi helplessly tried to get out, but with no avail. Mamoru gave a smile of male triumph, opened the door, (still oblivious that he draged his rival in the room   
also) and yelled at  
top of his lungs, " USAGI AND I HAVE THE ROSE ROOM!!!!" Then he shut the   
door and locked it, a huge girn on his face. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the Empire State Building   
(AN: OUCH!)  
HE JUST SAID HE WAS SHARING A ROOM WITH USAGI!!!!  
  
Usagi got out of the closet, VERY mad. One of her odango's was down and   
the other  
was falling out from being thrown into the closet, her clothes were ruffled   
and her face was deeply flushed from after being nearly suffocated into the hot, stuffy closet.  
  
"MAMORU-BAKA!!!" She screeched as she walked up to him, her eyes dark.  
Mamoru was stunned as he saw the rest of her hair fall down from her usual odango hair  
style.  
She sat there yelling at him, only he wasn't listening, just watching her in   
a fantasy land, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
(AN: don't ask it, a guy thinking okay?)  
He finally realized that she was yelling at him an he put his hands on her   
shoulders trying to  
calm her down. However, just when it couldn't get worse, Motoki busted through the door, thinking that Mamoru and Usagi were finally attempting to kill each other. What he saw was Usagi with her hair down, clothes ruffled,  
and very flushed. What was more surprising was that Mamoru had his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Motoki whistled loudly."Boy Romeo and Juliet never moved THIS fast!"  
Rei came in and flashed a picture and just about died when she saw the   
scene. "Whoa! Woo-hoo!"  
  
Minako ran in, and upon seeing the couple, started to laugh and say, "I KNEW IT!!!!!" So that was when Makoto bursted in, her eyes searching around frantically for what everyone was whistling about.   
When his eyes focused, the whistling did not stop. "Wow! You two must've really had some brain damage. You can actually withstand each other? And I thought you two were mortal enemies."   
  
Usagi, eyes wide, tried to convince her friends that it was not what it seemed like. "Guys please. I mean, as if I could actually like Mamoru-baka over there, let alone stay in the same room with him." The second the words left her mouth, she regretted them.  
She looked over at Mamoru, who had a hurt look on his face. "Usagi..." He murmured, not really knowing what to say.  
Everyone stared at the couple, waiting to see who would make the firt move of killing each other. To their surprise, neither did.   
  
Mamoru's hurtful look disappeared, and was replaced by a huge grin. "Well Usagi, we've gotten this far without killing each other. What makes you think I can't change your mind about how you feel towards me?"  
"I...uh..." Usagi sputtered, not knowing what to say.   
************  
Lisa's Notes: Well, there's the end to this chapter, and hope you;ve enjoyed minna. Please, please review. We really need your reviews! Anyway, my e-mail is LisaZUMstories@aol.com in case you want to send me any comments. Until the next chapter, ja ne!  
And don't forget to e-mail Jessie-chan at mercury_moon81@hotmail.com! Arigato minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Perfect Vacation-Chapter 2

Title: Perfect Vacation  
By: Jessica Conkling and Lisa  
Rating: PG  
Lisa's Notes:  
Hi! Sorry for not having this chapter out for a long time, but I was   
having writer's block. I'm glad to be writing this story with Jessie-  
chan, and happy that it is turning out great so far. Happy reading, and   
don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimers: Um...do you think Sailor Moon belongs to us? ^^;;;; Well,   
no it doesn't, so please don't sue!  
*******  
"You can't." she shot back, but not so confidently anymore. Her eyes   
were downcast, and her feet tapped on the wooden floor.   
  
"Hey Mamoru, are you sure we can survive even ONE night together   
without at LEAST breaking a leg or arm or something?" she teased, eyes   
lighting up, sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Why you..." Mamoru warned.  
  
"I mean, you are just the rudest, most meanest guy in this Earth to   
me!" she continued.   
And what could Mamoru do? Here she was, totally insulting him.   
  
"Come here you!" he shouted with mock anger and annoyance, but the   
smirk on his face said otherwise. He began to tickle her.   
  
"I'll show you who's mean!" he taunted, laughing at the squirming   
Odango Atama in his arms. WAIT A MINTUE????? In his arms? He looked   
again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, there she was,   
nestled comfortably in them, giggling like crazy.   
  
"Stop! I' take back what I said."  
  
"Say pretty please." he chuckled.  
  
Usagi pouted. "Do I have to?" Receiving a nod, she did as she was   
asked. "Alright...pretty please?"  
  
"Okay!" he stated and dropped her.  
  
::SMACK::  
  
"Owie!" she whined painfully. "I broke a nail."  
  
"Let me see if..." Mamoru stopped, suddenly remembering they had   
COMPANY!  
  
"Oops." he felt himself flushing deep red.  
Usagi did the same thing, this time, even redder!   
  
"Hehe, I guys. We were just..." she couldn't find the right words.  
  
Ami coughed discreetly, Rei's eyes were as wide as saucers, and Makoto   
did a VERY weird expression, Minako whistling to herself, looking up at   
the ceiling. Motoki on the other hand, didn't do anything.   
  
"I knew it!" he stated with a grin. "I KNEW they had something going   
on, but were just too embarrassed to admit it!" he blurted out.  
The whole room full of people gasped, and turned their gaze to the   
still blushing couple.   
  
"Iie! That's not it, uh, far from it." Usagi tried to say. "We were   
just..." she  
STILL couldn't think of the right words.  
  
"FLIRTING????" the whole room couldn't hold it in anymore, and said it   
out.  
Mamoru looked over at Usagi. Well, I DO like her, but she doesn't like   
me...or does she? Well, now's the time to find out...   
  
"You could say that..." he trailed off, giving Usagi a sneaky glance.  
"NANI?????" she nearly blew her top at that.   
  
"I OBJECT!!!" she screeched, so loud that the whole room had to cover   
their ears. "I mean, REALLY!!!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down. It's okay not to admit it." Minako replied,   
patting her on the shoulder. "I understand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Usagi, it's been a long night, why don't all of us to go bed and talk   
about it tomorrow?" Mamoru suggested.   
  
Rei was blowing another whistle, this time. Usagi glared at her and she   
stopped.   
  
"Ummm...good idea Mamoru-san." She slipped out of the room, the others   
soon following, but not before Minako winking at Usagi.   
  
Usagi sighed. "I give up!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.   
"I'm going to bed, goodnight Mamoru-baka..."   
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep, snoring softly.   
"Goodnight..." Should I call her that? His mind raced. "...Usako..."  
*************  
Okay, Jessie-chan, take it from here! I hope I left it off at a good   
spot! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mamoru's P.O.V.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Come on! Lets go for a ride!" yelled a small boy with   
black hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Okay son!" said an older version of the boy as he walked beside a   
beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair. The family happily got into   
the car and started to drive along the road singing songs and the young   
boy watched the tree line below them. All of the sudden a truck swerved   
into their path and they went crashing down into the trees.  
  
"He doesn't have any memory…" said the woman in the white coat beside him.  
  
"And he has no known relatives…" said the figure in the white doctors coat.  
  
*Mamoru…My name is Mamoru…* said the boy as he held his bandaged head, *Is   
that even my real name?*  
  
Mamoru woke up startled and confused, Serena was snuggled against him, and he noticed   
that he was hogging all of the covers. So he gently lifted them off himself and placed the   
blankets on Usagi. She sighed contently and turned over and started to lightly snore   
again. He looked at her sleeping form and felt his heart beat faster. He never knew that   
this girl could make him feel so good about himself, so safe. To bad he wasn't nicer to   
her before. Then they could have at least been friends. Right now it was just a truce.   
  
He rolled over on his side and stared off into space thinking about…Usako…Was Matoki   
right? Was he in love with Usagi? Sure he was teasing her before. It was always funny to   
get a reaction of some kind out of her. But maybe he really did love her. Maybe it was   
more to this than he thought. But what would a girl like her want with a nameless nobody   
like him anyway. With thinking that, Mamoru sighed and tried to fall asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That morning  
  
*poke poke poke poke* Mamoru turned over and saw the face of Usagi, he was still   
sleepy and his hair was all messed up.  
  
"Mamoru-san, I got to go to the bathroom," said Usagi, looking as she was about to cry.  
  
"Go then Usagi, you don't need to ask me if you can go!" he said, he was slightly   
annoyed but that was only cause the dream he had kept him up most of the night.  
  
"I would…BUT YOUR ON MY HAIR!" she whined and started to cry, Mamoru looked   
down and sure enough Usagi's long golden blonde hair was all beneath him. He moved   
up out of the bed, and mumbled an apology and walked out of the room to give her some   
privacy. He trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Mokato and   
Matoki engulfed in a conversation and fixing what seemed to be breakfast. But before he   
could even enter the kitchen he found himself being knocked to the floor and being pined   
down.  
  
"YOU LAY ONE HAND ON USAGI AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SO SORRY!"   
she wailed, it was Rei, and she looked disgruntled and pissed….  
  
To be continued…  



End file.
